battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ribbot
Ribbot is a heavyweight robot which competed in the fourth season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a four-wheeled robot designed to resemble a frog, complete with legs and a frog body. The arms and body are made from foam that the team custom made themselves. It has several weapons to wield in battle with its main weapon being a lifter, though most of them are spinning weapons either horizontally, or vertically. Despite having those interchangeable weapons, Ribbot only stuck with using their vertical spinner for a majority of the competition. After the competition, Ribbot was warned that if they did return for Season 5, they couldn't use excessive foam anymore, something the team have taken into account while they work on upgrades. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Ribbot first found itself in a match against Kraken. For this fight, Ribbot opted for its vertical spinner as its team trusted it more over their undercutter. When the match began, Ribbot was quickly grappled by Kraken and moved towards the screws, where it lost a cosmetic rear leg by the screws. Ribbot got away and managed to bend one of Kraken's front teeth but this didn't stop them from being grabbed again and paraded around the arena floor. Ribbot was released, then grabbed again and taken to the pulverizer, which caused more damage to the cosmetic shell. After another trip to the screws where it lost the other rear cosmetic leg, Ribbot survived until the end of the match, but the judges awarded Kraken a unanimous 3-0 decision. Ribbot was next drawn against veteran Jack Barker and End Game. For this fight, Ribbot went with its bigger and heavier vertical spinner setup with wedgelets on the front. As the match got underway, Ribbot was taking punishment from End Game, losing one of its four decorative frog legs and being thrown into the air. Ribbot continued to fight and after taking more damage, managed to send End Game flying right in front of the pulverizer. End Game recovered but Ribbot was now turning the tables as it tore off one of End Game's front wedgelets and left End Game without drive on one side. End Game tried to fight back but Ribbot delivered a fatal blow that left End Game motionless. End Game was counted out, giving Ribbot the win by KO. Next for Ribbot was Team Whyachi's remade Falcon. Ribbot went with its normal vertical spinner setup, only with a symmetrical bar compared to the single toothed disc. This setup proved to work well because as the match got underway, Ribbot was dishing out hits on Falcon. Falcon was having drive issues so Ribbot attacked a few more times, losing one of its cosmetic legs in the process. As the match progressed, Ribbot ripped off one of Falcon's front wedgelets and took them into the screws before losing another cosmetic leg. After losing the last two cosmetic legs, Ribbot disabled Falcon's dark gray drum. Falcon continued struggling so Ribbot attacked it once more, leaving Falcon with pretty much no movement near the screws. Falcon was counted out, giving Ribbot the win by KO. Ribbot was now against Jamison Go and SawBlaze with its vertical spinner module and a new look that made it resemble SawBlaze. Unfortunately, Ribbot started off the match poorly by quickly losing the cosmetic legs and top section. Ribbot continued to attack, but was shoved them around the arena and into the screws, losing its right front tire in the process. Ribbot continued to be dominated without much to retaliate with, especially once it lost the use of its weapon. Ribbot had little to do in return so it was shoved around again and ended up upside down under the pulverizer as time ran out. The judges awarded SawBlaze a unanimous 3-0 decision. Ribbot also had a grudge match against another fellow Massachusetts bot, Valkyrie, which was a fight for the supporters released for Halloween. For this fight, Ribbot went with yet another vertical spinner, but this time, they brought in a new wedge to deflect the undercutter, and a minibot. The match started with both minibots going at one another while the main bots spun up to full power. Ribbot made a slight advancement towards Valkyrie, but backed up to the corner, then turned towards the minibots. Ribbot was still trying to position itself as Valkyrie was at full speed and advancing a lot closer. Ribbot's wedge was able to only cause a shower of sparks, deflecting the undercutter very well for the first few exchanges as they drove to keep squared up. Unfortunately, something bizarre happened to Ribbot as the team couldn't figure out why it stopped suddenly. At this point, Valkyrie came around to the right side, shredded the foam and some of the tires. They proceeded to do the same to the left side, tearing one tire off fully. Ribbot was counted out, giving Valkyrie a quick win by KO. Outside of the main tournament, Ribbot was also chosen to fight Ed Robbinson and Sharkoprion. In response, Ribbot was armed with its undercutter and a minibot named Tadpole. When the match began, Ribbot quickly took control by tearing off Sharkoprion's left wheel guard and tire. However, in the second hit, Ribbot lost its foam top and eventually ran into the screws, losing more foam in the process. Ribbot then when back on Sharkoprion and pushed it into the screws. While Sharkopriopn remained motionless, Ribbot went after its own minibot, then while Sharkoprion was being counted out, tried to rip off Sharkoprion's tail but was unable to do so before the countout finished. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's not easy being green, even when you're a killing machine. This bot will make you croak. RRR-RIBBOT!" "This next bot is off the lily pad. Ready to make you feel really bad. And it's got a taste for one thing, victory. It's RIBBOT!" "It only knows how to fight one way - FROGGY STYLE! Here to tear off your legs and eat em' with a side of flies. Don't run, you're already caught. It's the RIBBITY RIBBITY RIBBITY RIBBITY SMACK DADDY! RIBBOT!" "This intro was too wordy, so I'mma say it like it's the 1930's. Say Mac, check out the gams on that bot. It's the bees knees and it's giving me the heebie jeebies. That's all I got. Give it up for the boys in green, RIBBOT!" Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Robots with interchangeable weapons Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Animal Based Robots